Highschool ending sequel
by volleyballchamp550
Summary: Gordo and lizzie are in different colleges. when they see each other agian willo everything be the same as it use to. enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lizzie McGuire was in her dorm with her new best friend Katie Smith. Katie Smith had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. They both were doing their homework for History class. Suddenly an instant message came up. It read this.

_Dear Lizzie, _

_I miss you so much. Everything here is fine I go to Rush University. It is so much fun also I met two new friends they are girls but do not worry it is not like on of them likes me or something. One of the girls name is Mandy and the other one is Kellie. They are wicked nice just like you and Miranda. Well I have to go. Email you soon bye. Love you like a sister. _

_Love Gordo. _

Lizzie McGuire was thinking about the letter that Gordo wrote her it was so heartwarming she thought to herself. She also was thinking about Love you like a sister part. " I do not want Gordo to love me like a sister I like him the other way maybe I should tell him. She was also disagreeing to herself maybe if I tell him we will loose are friendship. Lizzie started to type back to Gordo.

_Dear Gordo, _

_I am glad you have a friend to talk to about stuff. Do not make them seem like you are interested but if you like one go for it. I am here at Rhode Island culinary institute you know I like to cook and bake so maybe I will own a restaurant or be a waitress. Well I have to go also I met three friends. One is my roommate Katie Smith. Another one is Ian Hans. Another one is Dylan Weller. So bye I have to go clubbing._

_Love Lizzie. _

Then I hit sent. I got up from my computer chair and started to rummage through my drawers picking up several outfits out. I called my friend Katie from the room next door. She came out in a rush. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pink mini skirt and some flip-flops.

I was picked up the outfit and went into the other room to get changed. Just then Katie was at the computer when another instant message from Gordo came up.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Be safe tonight. Dress appropriately. I am telling you not to dance with any boys. I love you like a sister and I care for you so much I do not want anybody to make you miserable._

_Love Gordo._

Katie stared at the message then smiled evilly like she was planning something. She started to type back.

_Dear Gordo,_

_Hi. I am just telling you I can hang out wherever I want and you do not choose for me so bye Gordo are friendship has ended._

_Love Lizzie._

Katie hit sent then typed another one to Ian. That read this.

_Dear Ian,_

_My heart is broken from my friend in another state. But now I have feelings for you. Will you go out with me?_

_Love Lizzie_

Katie hit sent and looked pleased with herself hooking them up. Since they are flirting constantly like every minute of every day. Then Lizzie walked out of her room with a black tight jeans and a white spaghetti strap top.

" You look extremely cute". Katie said with a smile on her face.

" What did you do"? Lizzie asked her best friend then there was a knock at the door. Lizzie answered the door there was Ian and Alex. They stepped in her room.

Just then Katie pulled Ian away from Lizzie for a second.

" Hey Ian" Katie said in a casual way.

" Hey Katie what is up?" Ian asked her confused.

" Not much did you get the message Lizzie sent you"? Katie asked suspicious.

" No have not checked my email all day why?" Ian slightly confused again.

" She likes you". Katie accidentally blurted out.

" She does". Ian said smiling and looking her way.

" Yeah do you like her"? Katie asked him in an anxious voice.

" Yes". Ian said in a one-word answer.

" Go ask her out" Katie said glaring at Lizzie talking to Alex.

" Okay". Ian said walking over to the couch where Lizzie and Alex were talking. Alex and Katie exited the room so it was just Lizzie and Ian.

" Hi! Lizzie said shyly looking down at her feet.

" Hi! Ian said happily.

" What is up asked Lizzie?

" Nothing much just want to ask you a question. Ian said hoping she will not say no.

" Okay shoot" Lizzie said.

" Do you want to go out with me"? Ian asked?

" Um… Lizzie paused for a second and thought to herself did he just ask me out. Then she immediately answered yes I would love to go out with you. He smiled happily and nodded his head.

The door opened slightly and they walked out hand and hand. Alex congratulated Ian and so did Katie with Lizzie. They got in the car and started to blare the music and talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 shopping

They went to the club down town. The girls went shopping while the boys just stared at them and held their bags not much fun. Ian whispered something to Alex he laughed out loud.

" What is so funny" Katie asked rudely?

" Not much just laughing at something he said. Alex said trying to not laugh again.

" Where is Lizzie"? Ian asked worried.

" I do not know" Alex said waving his hands up in the air.

" Um she is outside the store sitting on a bench I think something is up. Katie said concerned for her best friend. All three friends walked up to the cashier and paid then they went to check up on Lizzie.

Lizzie was sitting at the table drinking a Starbucks coffee. She also was looking pretty down in the dumps to. She stared at her drinking little by little. They approached Lizzie at the table sitting down with her.

" Hi! Katie said looking at her miserable friend that was almost in tears.

" Hi! Lizzie said wiping her eyes.

" What is up? Alex asked concerned also.

" Nothing". Lizzie said lying through her teeth.

" You know I can tell when you are lying right". Katie said with a sad expression. Lizzie just nodded.

" Want to tell us" Katie said getting extremely worried now.

" Cannot you just mind your own business" Lizzie said snapping at her friends.

" Fine lets go then Katie said stomping away. Alex got up to check on Katie. Ian followed behind looking at Lizzie with a hurt expression. Lizzie just shook her head then followed behind the three friends.

They got in the car they put no music on it was silence the whole ride home. They finally got back to there dorms safely. Ian tried to kiss Lizzie but she refused. Katie looked at her shaking her head. Alex looked at Katie and then back at Lizzie.

Lizzie put her pajamas on and went to bed. In the middle of the night Lizzie got up and started to shake and cry. Katie heard it so she got up comforting her friend. Lizzie went back to bed quietly. Katie wanted to call Ian and Alex so she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Alex said sleepily.

" Hi! Katie said.

" Katie Alex said wide awake now.

" What are you dong calling I am in bed? Alex shouted.

" Sorry but I am really worried about Lizzie".

" If she does not clam down in the morning I will talk to her with a few of my friends I will bring her back to my house okay. Alex said claming Katie down.

" Okay who are your friends? Katie said confused.

" They are only coming this week they are on the basketball team.

"Oh okay then thanks it means so much. Katie said looking at Lizzie peacefully sleeping.

" Yup Alex said moaning just call me in the morning I will take her to my house. Katie hanged up the phone and got back in bed watching Lizzie the whole night.

**a/n sorry the chapter is not excting. If have any ideas for the next chapter send me a message. Reviews please 1 and 2 **


End file.
